The basement
by Benson-Fan19
Summary: It's not perfect english, Sorry,first Olivia was undercover. What is the real story she hide. Will the knew the truth, what wrong with her, why have she a big belly. What happened when she see somebody from the past, will it make it her life better or would she have more problems than she already has. Maye she get justice for what he had done to her sixteen years ago PLEASE REVIEUW
1. Chapter 1 The True

Olivia walks in to the squat room. She looks around and search for her partner. She knew that he was her somewhere. The last days where very hard for her , after she got undercover . There was something happened in the basement.

When Olivia saw Elliot he was near by the coffee machine. She walks toward him.

'' Hey Elliot what are you doing'' she ask. Elliot turned and saw Olivia. When he looked at her he saw that she looked exhausting.

''Hi Liv, I was making coffee, do you want coffee too? he ask her.

''Yes please, and then I would like to talk with you in private'' she said with a serious look.

'' Liv, what's wrong'' He ask her while he gives her the coffee. Olivia had tears in her eyes while she gazed at Elliot. Shall we go to the interrogation room.

When the where in the room Elliot went down next to Olivia.

'' Liv what's wrong'' and he put an arm around her.

'' You can tell me everything Liv'' He looked in her eyes and he saw that something was wrong. Something was happened to her.

'' You can tell me everything'' .Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'' He…'' Tears ran down her cheek, she did not want to show her tears, but she couldn't stop the them.

'' What liv, who'' said Elliot with concern. He already knows where she talks about.

''El , he- he raped me in the basement'' she sobbed.

Elliot put his arms around her and held her head against his shoulders

'' Liv why didn't you tell me, why have you waited so long'' He know that he couldn't blame her.

'' I couldn't tell you El, I didn't believe it first. He let me do things …'' Elliot interrupt the conversation,

'' you don't have to tell it Liv'' He looked at her big wet brown eyes.

'' Liv did you go to Melinda to let you examined'' He looks at her the thoughts that she was raped bring tears in his eyes.

'' No El,I was afraid. I stimulate victims to be examined, but I cannot see myself as a victim El'' she said sadness.

Elliot looked at her before she can say something he grabbed her arm

''We are going to Melinda now'' Olivia was startled and hit Elliot in his face. When she realized what she had done tears rolled over her cheek.

''I'm so sorry El, that was absolutely not the intention. It's just the way you grabbed me El, sorry'' she did not know where to look. Elliot went closer to Olivia and kissed her on her forehead.

'' It's okay Liv, but we need to go to Melinda now''. Olivia didn't like the idea but she knows that Elliot was serious.

* * *

><p>While Olivia was undressing herself , Elliot talked to Melinda about what had happened and that she had been waiting for three months to tell him. Elliot knew that it didn't make sense to let them do an rape kid. But it's for her safety. Melinda walked to the examination table while she put her gloves on.<p>

'' Olivia this should be done, it's not a fine feeling. Olivia nodded as tears rolled over down her cheek. Elliot was standing beside her and held her hand while she squeezed in his hand.

"El I don't want this, evidence is already gone. I just want to live again and I want to go to work as a normal person'' she told Elliot while Melinda takes photographs of her bruises.

''Liv I need to ask you something'' asked Melinda.

''What do you want to ask me'' Olivia looked at her quizzically.

''Did he used a condom Liv''Melinda asked her. In her thoughts she had hoped that he used a condom, but the truth was that he hadn't used one.

''No he did not used a condom'' she said .

''And you didn't use a birth control pill'' asked Melinda concern.

'' No, I haven't thought about that'' she said with a frightened look.

''Do you think I'm pregnant – that bastard make me pregnant Melinda'' Then the tears filled her eyes.

Melinda nodded ''do you want me to check or should I refer you to a obstetrician''

''Um- I want you to check it. Your my friend, and I feel safe her so you can do it right now'' Olivia said with tears in her eyes.

Melinda grabbed the stuff she needed and she started with the examination. Elliot stood beside Olivia still with her hand in his. When Olivia looked at Elliot she saw that he was struggling with his tears. She knew that the thoughts of the rape where haunted through his mind.

Melinda made an ultrasound of Olivia's tummy.

''Liv, how should I tell you this'' Melinda sounded submit and anxious at the same time. '' You're three months pregnant, and I can tell you that it is a twin'' Melinda looked at Olivia and saw she wiped a tear from her face. '

''Sorry Liv''

Olivia looked at Elliot with her big brown eyes.

''What should I do El, my wish comes true, but not in the way I've wanted'' she asked inquiringly Elliot.

Elliot knew that Olivia want children but this isn't the way… How could she ever looked at the two without thinking back at the assult. ''Liv , would you really know what I should do?''

''Yes El, how should I do this on my own'' tears filled her eyes. Elliot embraced her and kissed her forehead.

''Liv you know what I shall do'' he glanced kindly.

'' I will help you, together we can take care of these cutest babies in her'' he said, wiping a tear from her face.

Elliot and his wife are divorced. So that's why he can help Olivia during pregnancy.

''You can put your clothes on'' Melinda said to Olivia .

''Thank you Melinda that you don't treat me like a victim''

''Your Welcome Liv'' Melinda turn around to grab the ultrasound.

''Liv do you want the ultrasound of your babies?''

''Yes give it'' she said with a neutral expression.

Melinda wasn't sure if she was happy or sad, but when she gives her the ultrasound Melinda saw a little smile on Olivia's face.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Elliot walking together back to the squatroom.<p>

Munch, Fin and the Captain where surprised, when the saw Olivia crying, they never saw her crying in public. The gaze of Munch, Fin and the Cap turned quickly from surprised to concern.

''What's going on Liv'' asked Fin.

''Did Elliot give you two read eyes'' joked Munch.

''Well actually I gave him a black eye'' she looked to Elliot and she smiled.

''Olivia my office now'' the Captain walks to his room.

Olivia knew that this was the moment she had to tell him about the basement, but where did she started. She slowly walked to his room and closed the door, while the tears were still on her face.

''Yes Captain'' she said not too nervous.

''Liv, what's going on, and why are you so emotional'' he asked her with a concern in his voice. He looked into her brown eyes and nodded.

''If there is something between you and Elliot….'' Before he could finish his sentence Olivia interrupt him

''No Captain there is nothing wrong between me and my partner'' she knows that this was the right moment to tell him about the basement. the Captain looked questioningly at her. Olivia takes a deep breath

''Captain three months ago when I was undercover'' there was a silence before she continued. ''When he and I – he raped me'' she turned her head before he could see the tears.

The Captain walked to the other side of his desk and he turned her head to him. So he can look at her. He saw tears on her cheek and wiped them away.

''He raped you.. Liv why didn't you tell my'' He asked her with sadness in his voice.

''Yes , he – he r-raped me , I couldn't see myself as a victim'' she sobbed.

''That's not the only thing right liv'' He asked her.

She nodded but didn't say anything.

''What is it Liv'' silence filled the room.

She takes a deep breath '' He raped me and he didn't used a condom'' The tears she couldn't hold back filled her eyes. The Captain knew where she was talking about, but let her finish her sense.

''I'm pregnant Cap'' tears still in her eyes.

''Oh liv'' He said. Before he could say anything she interrupt him.

''If that is not the worst, it's that there are two little ones growing in my belly'' she placed her hand on her stomach and a smile appeared between the tears on her face. she thought of the two foetuses that she saw on the ultrasound.

The Captin know that it was her wish to be a 'mom' but this wasn't a way.

''Do you know what you will do'' He asked her with a concern on his face.

''How do you mean ' What I will do'' she asked surprised.

He looked at her ''Are you going to keep the twin or ….'' Before he end his sense Olivia jumped in ''Of course , this is what I want for a very long time'' for a moment she doesn't know what to say. She looked over to the Captain, and continue the conversation.

''I'm a product of… … a rape, I had a mother who didn't loved me, but I love those two her in my belly already, Cap'' she said whit a smile.

''Okay liv, I will be there for you. Take care of yourself because I wouldn't lose you , OKAY''

''Yes Cap'' She walked over to the door, before she opened it, she heard that the captain say something

''Oh and Liv your on desk duty'' .

''Okay Cap'' actually she was disagree but didn't want go against the captain.

* * *

><p>''That was a long conversation Liv,'' Fin said.<p>

''I think thay needed to talk about the black eye '' Munch laugh.

''No Munch, it was totally a ….. '' Before she could end her sense she felt the contents of her stomach coming up, so she ran to the bathroom.

''What is going on with her '' Fin asked Elliot.

''That is something what liv should tell you'' he said while he looked at the bathroom door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you guys for reading my story ... I hope you like it. This was the first chapter. I will continue the others so son as possible. <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

''The hall is over in C- block, so we going the wrong way'' said Kat (Olivia).

''Shut up'' He screamed to her while he held her restrained hands to his body.

''Sorry, I panicked because of the outbreak of TB. I'm really sorry sir.'' She said to the prison officer.

''Excuses don't help anymore, so shut up and do what I say'' he said to her with a harsh voice.

She saw the mattress lying on the floor and knew it was too late. While he threw her on the mattress, the tears where roll over her cheek.

''No Cio, get off my'' she screamed, but it didn't work.

The Cio put the handcuffed to a heating pipe, so she couldn't run away. While he opened her pants he kissed her everywhere.

''I know what women want , and you know what I want'' he said with a gentle voice.

He pushed her pants down and made his zipper open. Before she knew he was in her. She kept screaming NO.

''Liv'' Elliot looked at her with a worried face.

She was still in her flashback while Elliot touched her shoulder.

''Liv'' He said , now with a harsh voice .

''Let me go, NO STOP, Please stop'' Screamed Olivia.

Elliot grabbed her by the face to get through to her.

''Liv it's okay, your safe know'' said he while he was looking in her big brown beautiful eyes.

Olivia winked with her eyes and she saw Elliot in front of her. She knew she had a flashback, she also knew that her colleagues heard her.

''Sorry El I was thinking of.. '' For a moment there was a silence in the squatroom.

''I know Liv, you don't have to explain it to me'' said Elliot to Olivia.

''Whats going on with you Liv'' Fin asked.

''Is there something we should know Liv'' Munch asked her while he was walking to his desk.

Olivia looked at Elliot '' This is the right time to say it Liv'' He said.

While the tears filled her eyes, she told them what had happened to her four months ago. They where not only talking about the rape but also about the a moment nobody knows what to say. There was a silence. Olivia didn't tell two detectives about her pregnancy. She thougth of her two little babies in her belly. She put a hand on her belly and start to talk again.

''And now I'm standing here with four little hands en four little feets in my belly'' she said with joy.

Munch looked at her '' I don't understand, you are pregnant?''

'' Pregnant of that bastard who r-rape you in th-the basement'' Fin continue

'' Yes guys, Its a twin and I'm four months now'' she said with joy.

'' Fin do you know what you asked me 2 weeks ago. You asked me if I stopped with exercising because it seems like that I had more fat on my tummy'' Fin nodded.

Before that Fin could respons Olivia looked to Munch.

'' And Munch when we drove past the Chinese Restaurant, do you remember , I wanted eat ricein the morning'' She smiled.

'' That weard stuff is al because of the two in her'' she pointed to her belly.

'' Ow know I get it'' they both say. Everyone was laughing.

'' Yes I can remember that Liv'' said Munch.

'' So know I'm four months pregnant and ever important people I know , knows it'' she said with tears roll down her cheek, this tears were definitely tears of joy.

Munch walked over to Olivia and put his arms around her.

'' I'm happy for you Liv, but how you handel this'' He asked her with a concern in his voice. Olivia was suprised about his reaction.

''What do you mean Munch''

'' There in your belly are two little ones, and you are alone. What if they need to eat at the same time, and your arpartament is to small for the three of you'' Munch looked at olivia. She knows he was right.

'' I will put them in my room and I will sleep on the couch'' she said.

Elliot looked at her '' Oh NO Liv, you can sleep on the couch for 18 years, till they go to college'' He said with a sofety voice.

'' And I will help you with the two because I love you Olivia Benson'' Before he knew, the words where out of his mouth.

Everyone looked at Elliot with big eyes. He looked deep into Olivia's eyes, her beuatiful big brown eyes.

''Liv I love you'' he said again

''We will leave the two of you alone ''said Fin as he looked at munch.

'' Yes, we should definitely need to talk with the victim'' Munch said with a smile on his face. The two detectives walked out of the squatroom.

Elliot and Olivia were the only ones that were still there. A silence filled the room. After a few minutes Elliot start to talk.

'' Liv I love you ever since the day we meet'' He said with a loving voice.

Olivia looked at Elliot '' Why are you saying this now'' she said while tears filled her eyes once again.

'' Because I hoped since that day I saw you, I can be with you''

Olivia walked to Elliot and put her arms around hem. Then a suprise she kissed him on his lips with passion , and placed her tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth and the continued the kiss. When they were finished the both of them were breathing heavy.

'' I love you to El, ever since the day my eyes saw you'' she said with a loving smile.

''Is't true , Is't really true'' He said with a confusing look.

'' What El, If it is true that I love you since the day a saw you, that I want to wake up every morning, and see you next to you, Yes El it is true, I really love you'' She said.

Elliot didn't know what to say. Detectives came to the door.

'' Liv I'll bring home'' He said. Elliot noticed that Olivia resisted.

'' Whats wrong Liv''

'' I I do not wanna be alone'' she said with a sad voice.

'' Liv I will stay with you okay?'' Olivia nodded '' Should we go know because ...'' She looked aroud the squatroom and saw all the detectives comming in.

'' Yes hun'' He said and the walked out of the squatroom to the car.

* * *

><p>When the arrived at her apartment Olivia put her purse beside the couch. '' El would you like something to drink or some food mayby'' she asked him gently.<p>

'' No thanks'' He said with a smile.

'' What do you want El'' She said with a giggling knowing what he want.

'' Come here you'' He said and grabbed her hand. When she got closer, he started kissing her everywhere. They start walking to the bedroom .While Elliot was still kissing her, he threw her on the bed.

"No STOP STOP'' Olivia screamed back memories of what had happened '' You are not allowed to touch me, Let me go, STOP''

Elliot released her , knowing why they screamed.

'' Liv your are safe her, nobody can touch you,it's okay Liv, It's Okay'' He said while he wrapped his arms around her. Olivia was back at this moment. Tears rolled down over her cheek.

'' Sorry El, It was - it was like ...''

" It's okay Liv'' while he was holding her to his chest he felt the tears she had. There was a silence in the room for a few minutes. Elliot let his hands go and looked at her.

''Shall we go to sleep, because I see that you're tired Liv'' He laid her down and put the comforter over her.

'' El, it wasn't intended, Sorry El''

'' It's okay Liv''

He laid besides her and wrapped his hands around her, and he put one hand on her belly. Olivia laid her hand on Elliot's hand. Together they felt asleep like this Olivia and her to cuties in the strong arms of her lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this story I hope you liked it ... and if you did ... <strong>**I'm sorry if the text isn't correct. It is because I wrote it in dutch so I had to translate everything into English ... Sorry for that **

**...Please revieuw **


	3. Chapter 3 Girl or Boy

Olivia was now 5 months pregnant. Her belly was almost as big as a 8 month pregnancy with 1 baby in the belly. Walking is difficult and when she tried to sleep the babies were kicking in her ribs.

Today it's the day that she is gonna know what the gender of her little cuties,here in her big belly.

Olivia lookedat herself in the mirror. She noticed that she looked fabulous. She went to the closet to see what she needs to wear, because her belly had grown so fast that there were a few clothes that still fit. She picked a sweatpants and a wide shirt. Elliot walked into the bedroom.

'' Hi beauty'' and he kissed her neck as he pulled his arms around her waist.

'' Hi Honey'' she said with a giggle. She turns around so she was facing Elliot. Then she kissed him on his lips.

'' I thought that you already gone to work''

'' No, today is a very special day. I took a day off, so I can join you and see what we get ... boys or girls of both'' He ginned.

Olivia looked at him, she was suprised that he said ''WE'' ,that he saw her and the two little cuties in her belly as his family.

''Thank you El, for just being her for us''.

'' I will always be there foryouand this two little cuties'' and he put his hands on her belly.

'' Thank you El'' She kissed his lips.

* * *

><p>''Are you almost ready Liv we need to go'' Elliot walks into the living room. He was looking at her while he walked out of the bedroom '' She is so beautiful, now more than ever'' He was thinking out loud.<p>

''What said you El, I don't hear you' She smiled at him, knowing what he just said.

''Oh nothing important'' and he turns his beck to her.

When he walks to the table, he was searching for a piece of papper and a pen, to write Olivia a note.

* * *

><p>Olivia was finshed and she walks into the living room.<p>

'' We can go El, I'm ready'' she said while she was looking for Elliot.

'' El were are you, it's not funny to hide for a pregnant women'' She doesn't hear anything. When she was walking to the kitchen, to see if he was there, she saw the note on the table.

_Sweetheart,_

_Suprise suprise. Because we both have the day off we could do something fun. I know you don't like suprises but this is differently. Before I can go to the hospital I had to arrange something. I'm sorry if I scared you. I would like to see you in the hospital I Love you Olivia. XxX_

_Elliot._

She has a smile on her face. '' I love this man''. She grabbed her stuff and keys. She walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>'' El were the hell have you been, it's our turn, we have 5 minutes left'' She said angrily.<p>

'' Sorry Liv, there were a lot of thing I needed to do, but I'm in time isn't it'' He said with a smile on his face. Before she could say something she hear her name.

'' Mrs. Benson''

'' Yes, come on El it's our turn'' Olivia walked with Elliot into the room from the gynecologist.

'' Good afternoon Mrs. Benson, How are you doing'' asked Dr. Zambrano

'' Beside tiredness, I'm okay''

''Thats great, should we look at the two in there'' Dr. Zambrano asked while she pointing a finger to Olivia's belly.

''Yes please'' Olivia said with twinkels in her eyes.

'' Father would you like to join use'' the dr. asked Elliot. Elliot looked over to Olivia and saw that she nodded.

''Yes I would love to '' he said shyly.

Olivia sat on the bed and pulled her shirt up.

'' I'm going to spray gel on your belly, it can be cold'' Dr. Zambrano said while she spray some gel on her belly.

'' Look there they are, your are 23 months pregnant Mrs. I don't see any abnormalities'' she smiled. '' Would you like to know the gender of your two babies?'' Olivia looked at the screen,there they were her two miracles. ''Mrs. would you like to know the gender''repeated Dr. Zambrono . '' Yes we would love that'' Elliot said, and grabbed Olivia's hand. '' Yes please'' Olivia said and squeezed in Elliot hand.

''Okay, I see here one girl, that means that you get two girls''. Olivia looked at her quizzically and looked over to Elliot.

'' What do you mean Dr.'' she asked with a interrogative voice.

'' Because they are identical twins, because they sit in an gestational sac'' Dr. Zambrano smiled. '' look you can see it to'' and she was pointing her finger to the screen.

'' We get two girls El'' she said with tears of joy in her eyes.

'' Yes Liv, two girls'' and he laid his hands on her belly. '' Two beautiful girls Liv''.

'' Mrs. Benson it's important that you take two hours of rest during the day and beside that you need to take extra vitamins tablets. I'd like to see you again in four weeks'' Dr. Zambrano gave olivia hand and told Elliot that he had his wife be pampered.

* * *

><p>The two walked to the car. The walk from the hospitalto the car was silence, both didn't know what to say. Then Elliot starts. ,<p>

'' Liv she called me the father, didn't you say anything to her in the past visits'' He looked over to Olivia.

'' No El, I did not know how to tell her, and when she asked about the father I ignored the question. Sorry El, I should have told her. That I.. That it's ... Um that those two little princesses here come from a rape'' at the thought Olivia got chills.

'' It doesn't matter, I would like to be the father of the two little cuties in there'' Olivia kissed him softly on his lips.

''Thanks El, for everything you do for me... for us'' she whispered in his ear.

''No thanks Liv, I love you''

'''Should we go know... I have a suprise for you''

''Yes El, I think thats a good idea... Oh and El ... I love you too''

They both stept in the car to the suprise Elliot has for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story I hope you like it... What is the suprise he had for Olivia and would she like it.. or not. <strong>

**Sorry I it's not correctly english because I have to translate from dutch. So I'm sorry. **

**Please REVIEUW... **


	4. Chapter 4 suprise

''Okay Liv close your eyes'' Elliot said before he walks to the other side of the car.

'' Yes , Yes I already colsed them'' she giggled.

'' Okay, give me your hand then we can go'' Olivia gives her hand while she had her other hand over her eyes. They walked together to the surprise.

Okay Liv, you can open your eyes now'' He said with a huge smile on his face.

'' Oh El, I like this, I always wanted to go here, but it's so expensive El'' Olivia looked at him with a concern.

'' Don't worry about it, let's enjoy it'. They walked into the restaurant together. Elliot was the first and after that Olivia followed him to the reservation desk. There was a young girl with big brown eyes, chocolate brown hair and a tanned skin.

''I had a reservation on the name Stabler'' Elliot said when he was at the desk. Olivia froze when she saw the girl behind the desk.

'She is a look alike of me when I was younger, Is she real, really my little girl'' Those thougts went through her head.

''Liv is everything okay'' Elliot asked her with a concern in his voice. She nodded and stared at the girl. The girl looked at Olivia

''Mrs did we ever met before'' She aksed with a questioning face. Olivia didn't know what to say. Tears filled her eyes.

'' I don't know what to say. I'm sorry'' Olivia turned around and ran outside of the restaurant.

'' Sorry, I will be right back'' Elliot said to the girl and ran after Olivia.

"Liv" he called, but he got no response.

"Olivia where are you"He called now loudly.

"I'm her" she whispered. Elliot looked around and saw her on a chair. He walked to her and sit next to her. He saw tears in her eyes and they rolled over her cheek. He put his hand on her shoulder

"What's wrong Liv"

"Sorry El, this had to be a nice suprise, but I act like this sorry El"she said sadly.

"It's okay Liv, tell my what's wrong. Why do you act like this"

"El, that ... she... that girl, didn't you saw it, didn't you saw her before"

"No Liv, I didn't, Why what is it. Does it has something to do with that little girl?"

"She is... she look like me when I was younger" there were the tears again.

"What do you mean. Is she related to you Liv"

"Yes El, I think that- I know that she is my daugther" Elliot looked at her with his big blue crystal eyes. For a few moments he doesn't know what to say to her.

"You already had a child Liv, why didn't you told me" he looked suprised

"Sorry El, I don't wanne talk about it" when she tried to continue the conversation she saw the girl walked to Elliot and her.

"Sir do you still want the table"she asked him while she was looking at Olivia. She notice that she has red eyes and tears on her cheek.

"Is everthing okay Mrs."she looked at her from the bottom to the head. Olivia nodded and grabbed Elliots hand.

"Are you sure, is there something wrong with the baby?" she asked concernly.

"Yes everything is okay with the two in here"and she put her hand on her big belly.

"Okay thats good" smiled the girl. The girl walked to the restaurant but she was stopped by Olivia's question.

"Sorry, I know you are bissy, but can I asked you something.

"Yes of course" she smiled at Olivia.

"Can you tell me your name please" Olivia was now looking into the girl's eyes, the same eyes she saw when she looked at the herself in the mirror.

"My name is Macylin, Macylin Benson"

"Your last name is Benson?"Elliot asked.

"Yes that's right. My biological mother gave me her name before when she gave me up for adoption" the girl said and looked at Olivia again. Olivia knew it now for sure, Macylin was the name she gave to daughter when she was born. 'Macylin Olivia Benson' there she was her little princess.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, I would liketo bring you to your table"she said and turned around.

Elliot looked at Olivia "Is it really her"

"Yes El,that's my little girl" a tear rolled down her cheek. She walked to the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Macylin but, um- I'm not his wife. My name isn't Stabler. I'm Olivia... "she didn't know if she should tell her last name.

"I'm Sorry, Nice to meet you Olivia... "

Olivia continued "Benson, My name is Olivia Benson" Macylin's eyes looked deep into Olivia's eyes. Big brown eyes meet each other.

"No , No it can't be - you can't be - my full name is ..."

"Macylin Olivia Benson, I know, I gave you that name when you was born"

"You are my biological mother" Macylin said with angry voice.

"Yes I'm Macylin" and she walked closer to the girl.

"I'm so sorry hun, sweety please, I'm so sorry" she said and put her arms around Macylin.

"Sorry because..." she pushed Olivia away.

'' Because you didn't want me, because you didn't love me, because you couldn't look at me, or is it something else that you didn't want me" Macylin was tried to fight the tears that filled her eyes, It didn't work, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was looking at Olivia how had also tears in her eyes.

"Sixteen years ago you didn't want me so why should you want me now"

"Should we sit down" Olivia asked while she was looking at her belly.

"Of course we can sit down" she said with with sarcasm.

"I should go to or table Liv, if you need me, I'm right inside" Elliot said and kissed her forehead. Olivia sat down on the chair and pulled a chair infromt of Macylin. For a few moments ther was a akweard silence between them. Olivia started but didn't know what to say.

"I understand that you are angry ,but it isn't the way you think it is" she started.

"I was twenty-five when I found out that I was pregnant with you" she wipped a tear of her face.

"Go on why didn't you want me"Macylin said while she was looking at the big belly.

"I want you, I really want you more than you know but your father..."

''Yes what's about my father"she asked with curiosity, hope for something positive.

"Your father and I were three years together. In the three years that I spend time with him I went to the ER 120 times. When they asked me what was happened I always said that I felt or I bumped to a door, But I didn't told them the real story of the bruisses and the black eyes" from the memory she got chills.

"You mean that - He hit you didn't he"Macylin asked.

"Not only that, he hit me and kick me al the time. When the food wasn't warm enough or when I was late" Olivia looked at her belly. " I had always want you Macylin" there was a silence between them.

" When I told him I was pregnant I hoped that the abuse would stop, but it didn't. I was 28 weeks pregnant when we had a big fight about your name. I wanted to call you Macylin but he wanted Jane-Marie, I said that I didn't liked the name and he pushed me down the stairs" Olivia swallowd before she continued.

"He almost killed us both. I was unconsious when the neigbor found me. He left without doing anything. I regained consciousness in the hospital. Miraculously you had nothing"

"I had nothing did you? " Interrupted Macylin.

"Yes, I hada concussion, broken ribs an both my legs were broken. Thats when I told them the true. They already known my by my first name. Then twelve weeks I had left with the pregnancy, I needed to stay in the hospital" There was a heavy breaht from Macylin.

"The day you were born 'august 23th 1998' He took you home before the doctor gave him permission. That's when I decided to gave you up for adoption. I knew that if you stayed with me, that he was going to hurt you to. I couldn't allow that" Tears Olivia had hold in were now rolling down her cheek. Macylin put her arms around Olivia and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't react like that"

"You had reasons to act like that,but Ireally loved you more than you ever know, It broke my heart when I gave you up for adoption. It was the best thing I could do for you to protect you"

"Sorry, If I had known why... I had been looking for you since I was six. My adoptive parents where good for me but there was something missing in my life" Macylin said shyly.

"I'm happy that you had good parents, It was better than that you had stayed with us"

"What do you mean with us" Macylin was looking questioning at Olivia.

"You stayed with him after he hits you and giving you black eyes" Olivia looked down.

"Olivia please look at me" Macylin commanded.

"Yeah that's right I stayed with him"she whispered.

"Why , why did you stayed with him after al he did to you, He almost killed us" She looked at Olivia and saw that she was looking down again.

"You don't have to be ashamed Olivia"Macylin put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know but..." that's when the most beautiful brown eyes contact with het on brown eyes.

"But I was in love, He hit me because I didn't listen, I thouth back than. I know now that he was the problem and not me, but when youwere born I didn't thought about that"Olivia took a deep breath.

"When He found out that I gave you up for adoption, he agreed with it, I thought"

"Why did you thought that?" Macylin asked.

"Because he didn't got mad and he didn't hurt me anymore. The weeks past by and I never felt so save with him around me"

"So you are still together and this babies are his" Macylin looked at the belly from Olivia.

"No, No we aren't together since one day I will never forget"Olivia started to cry.

"Which day "and she wipped a tear from Olivia's face with her thumb

"The day I nearly bled to death. Four weeks after you were born. I did thelaundry, He was mad because dinner wasn't on the table. So I went to the kitchen to get the food, I felt something weird, a stabbing pain in my chest"Olivia would like to continue but didn't know what to say next.

"So he stabbed you" Now tears filled Macylin's eyes.

"Yes he stabbed me and almost killed me, but the neigbor found me before I was bled to death"

"The same neigbor who found you when you were pregnant with me" Macylin stared with a questioning look at Olivia.

"Yes she saved you life and my twice" There was a silence between tham.

"Was that the moment" Macylin asked as first after a few moments of silence.

"Yes when I regained consiousness I saw two detectives standing beside my bed and I told them everthing and now he is locked up in prison for the rest of his life" I hope he would never see her she thought. Olivia looked at Macylin

"Can you forgive my, I did it for you, to protect you"

"I know now that yougave me up for adoption because you was scaredthat he would hit me, you did it because you wanne protect me. Of course I can forgive you Mom"Olivia didn't beliefe what she heared, she said 'mom' . She closed her eyes and held her tightly "I never let you go ever again sweetheart" she whispered in her ear.

After a few moments Macylin broke the hug "Should we go , I think Mr. Stabler wanne know why it took so long" Olivia nodded and grabbed Macylin's hand. They walked together into the high tea restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5 Something you should known

Elliot was waiting on a table in the high tea restaurant. He was thought about Olivia, who had said to him that it was her daugther. 'why had she never said it to me' he thougth. He saw the most beautiful womens walked into the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"I need to go now because if my boss see me her with you, I think I that I could look for a other job" Macylin smiled.<p>

"It's okay sweetheart. I would like to do something with you, like go to a movie or just shopping if you like" Olivia said with a hopeful smile.

"Yes that would be great Mom, Here you have my nummer, You can call me when I'm done with work tonight" Macylin wrapped her arms on Olivia's neck and hugged her.

"I love you mom" she whispered in Olivia's ear.

"I love you to sweetheart" Olivia said with tears of joy in her eyes. Macylin walked back to the reservation desk and start with her work. Olivia walks to the table where Elliot was sitting.

"She is really mine , mine kid El" Elliot looked at Olivia and saw pain in her eyes. "Why Liv, Why didn't you told me " He asked her.

"Because I can't tell you the whole story El. It's to humiliating.

"It's okay Liv... I love you and nothing will change that" Olivia sat down next to him on a chair.

"It's not that simple El, I don't like that you know what had happened sixteen years ago" Elliot put his arms around her. Tears slipped down her face.

"I'm her for you Liv, just talk to me" he said to her.

"El, he hit me , pushed me off the stairs when I was pregnant with her and after she was born he stapped me and let me almost bled to death"Olivia screamed to him. "Now you know, that's what you wanted right" She said angry and stood up from the chair to walk out of the restaurant. Before she could make a move he grabbed her wrist.

"Liv please come here, this isn't what I want, please Olivia"He was begging her.

"I'm sorry El, I think hormons put that out of my mouth'' She hugged him. " Sorry El, it makes me sick when I think off the past, what he did to me an to her" Olivia looked over at the desk were her little was standing.

"Liv she looks like you, and I really mean she is a look alike of you but younger. Why I didn't notice it right when I saw her" He said with his big crystal blue eyes who were looking into her beautiful big brown eyes.

"I don't know why do didn't notice it right away El, but when I saw her I was scared that's why I ran away. She is a copy of me'' He nodded.

"Liv can I ask you something"

"Yes El, what do you want to know" She already knows what he was going to ask her.

"Who is her father Liv"

"El, please ..."

"I just want to know so I can kick him in ... you know where" He said with laugh but he really meant it.

"Promise me El, that you won't hurt him"

"Okay but only because you asked me to"

"It is..."

"Do I know him Liv"He pushed her .

"Yes El, you know him, It's brian El"

"No Liv that can't be possible, he is such a nice guy a detective, How can it be him I mean are you sure off it" Tears rolled down her cheek.

"I know I shouldn't told you how it was" She ran out of the place an took the first Cap to her apartment. He saw that she took a Cap, he ran to his car and followed the Cap.

* * *

><p>When she was home she runs to the bathroom (how possible it could be to run with a 23 weeks pregnancy , and a belly almost as big as a 8 month women with one baby).<p>

"Why did he said that to me , he doesn't beliefe me " She was looking in the mirror when ther was a nock on the door. She wasn't going to open the door, she knew it was Elliot. There was once again a nock on the door but now louder.

"Go away, I don't wanne talk to you Elliot, please leave me alone" she screamed so he could hear her.

"Liv I'm sorrym please let me in"

"No you don't beliefe me so why should I let you in, Go away now" she screamed again.

"No Liv, I don't go, I love you and I beliefe you. I was thinking out loud, Sorry Liv please let me in" She walks to the door and opened it. There he was standing, the man who loves her and she loves him. He had tears in his eyes. She let him in. Both sit down on the couch.

"Did you told Macylin who it is, who her father is"

"No El, I didn't . I told her that he is locked up in prison for the rest of his life. I couldn't told her that her father who abuse me for almost 5 year is a colleague,that I see him everyday, and that it makes me sick"

"You should told her Liv, If she ever come to he station and he sees her and maybe recognize her or she recognize him" he said sofetly.

"I know El, but I'm scared" she sad down on the floor and put her head in her hands.

"Liv I know you are scared but he can't hurt you anymore, I will protect you" He laid his hands on her big belly "And I will protect those little cuties in her'' He smiled.

"I know El, I know that you will protect us but I'm scared for her. She is a copy of me, he will notices it right away, when he sees her. Olivia looked at the crystal blue eyes now in front of her.

"I know babe, if he ever hit you or laid his hands on your daughters I will make sure that he never can hit anyone ever again. I will kill him"He saw tears in her eyes.

"Thank you El, for beliefing me" She said

"Come you need rest now, you know what Dr. Zambrano said, 2 hours a day" He grabbed her and guide her to the bedroom. "Okay, Okay , I should go into my bed than"

"Yes that's the best rest you can have, I will make dinner for you" he put the covers over her and give her a kis on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, I love you Liv. "

"Thanks again El, and I love you to" She is so beautiful he thougth and closed the door. He was walking to the kitchen to prepair dinner for them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my story . I hope you liked it and please leave a review. <strong>

**It is possible that is't not correct english, this is because I need to translate it from dutch, so I hope this is better than the first chapters. **

**And don't forget ... Leave a review. **


	6. Chapter 6 It's a secret

"Hi sweetheart, How was work"Olivia asked her when Macylin answered the phone.

"Hi Mom, work was fine. How are you"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. I called you so that we can do something together. When do you have time, and what would you like to do" Olivia asked.

"I would like to see where you work and after that shopping would be great"Macylin said. 'She would like to see where I work, no what if Brian is there or what if somebody saw her and said to brian that they saw his girl or that I had a daugther. I can't let that happened' Olivia thought.

"Mom are you there" Macylin asked because there was a silence for a moment.

"Yes, Yes, shopping is great. I have time tomorrow I took the day off" Olivia said while she was avoiding the see work thing.

"I have time and I can also see where you work than"Olivia didn't know what to say "Um, yeah, um we will see tomorrow"

"Okay where do we meet . I think it's best that we meet at a store or a rerstaurant, because I don't know where you live"Macylin asked while she was wondering why Olivia was avoiding the go to see where you work thing.

"I think we can meet in front of the restaurant where you work. We both know the place" Olivia said.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow. Love you Mom"

"I love you too sweetheart, see you tomorrow" Olivia hung up the phone. She looked at Elliot knowing that he wanted to know what Macylin asked because he could see that what is was it made Olivia upset.

"So how did it go"He asked gently.

"She would like to see where I work El, how can I show her where I work if he is there"Olivia sat down on the couch next to Elliot and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe you need to tell her why you don't want her to see where you work. You need to tell her the true Liv"He said while he put his hand on her back en stroked it tenderly.

"Do I really need to tell her the true El, can she handel it or will it make her even more sad than that she is now" She said sadly.

"Yes you have to tell her, I think she can handel it, and maybe she will understand it too, or maybe if she has your caracter, she would like to kick him in his balls" the last thing he said with a smile on his face. He knows Olivia now for almost 13 years, so he reallyknow what she will do.

"Okay El, I will tell her tomorrow when we have lunch. I just don't hope that she has the same caracter as I have because she will really kick him in his balls and I think that she wouldn't be afraid for consequences" Olivia smiled.

"Would you like to watch a game on TV" Elliot asked.

"No I'm going to bed. It's almost ten o'clock and I'm tired" She said and stood up from the couch.

"I come with you, I need to work tomorrow" They walked to the bedroom , they pulled their clothes off and took their pyjamas on.

"El, promise me that you say nothing to anyone"She asked him. She laid down in her bed. Elliot lay beside her when he answered " I promise you Liv, I promise" They felt asleep right after that.

* * *

><p>Elliot walked into the squatroom and put his thing on his desk. "Elliot we have a case" Fin said while he was walking to Elliot.<p>

"Oh, what happenes"He asked.

"A women who was raped an stabbed. She is in the ER now, she nearly bled to death "Fin said and saw the shock on his face. It reminded him what Olivia told him. Fin took his jacket and almost walked out of the squatroom when he heared the Captain.

"Fin my office please" The Captain said.

"Why Cap we have a case, I need to go to the hospital now" Fin said.

"No you don't go anywhere before you and I had a talk. Stabler take Cassidy with you" Elliot wasn't happy how could he go with this men who had beating up his partner and lover. How could he do nothing or say nothing because he had promised that to Olivia.

"Stabler are you coming" Cassidy asked with a smile.

"Yes I'm but first I need to speak with the Captain, it's very important" He lied to Cassidy.

"Okay I will be waiting in the car" Cassidy said and walked out of the squatroom.

"Captain can I talk to you for a moment. It's about Olivia" The Captain nodded.

"Fin can you wait because Elliot need to talk to me"

"Yes Cap I can , Go Elliot" He said. Fin was wondering why Elliot needed to talk to the Captain. Elliot walked into the office and closed the door.

"What is it about Olivia" The Captain asked. Elliot didn't know were to start because there was so much to say.

"Is there something wrong with her babies or is she sick, really sick, Come on Elliot tell me" He pushed Elliot to say something.

"No everything is fine with her or the babies, there is nothing wrong with them. Did you know that she had a daughter" Elliot asked him. Cragen had been a father for Olivia since she was ten. When Olivia and her mother had a big fight he met her and took care of Olivia, took her in his home, and he made sure that she was safe.

"No why El, has she secret daughter'' He knows about her sixteen years old daughter, that she gave her up for adoption, But she never told him why she did that.

"I shouldn't talk about this I promised her, but I need you to know that she is been abused for almost five years. Before she was pregnant and after sixteen years ago. She sees him everyday" Elliot said with tears in his eyes knowing that he just told her secret.

"What are you talking about El, She is been abused"

"Yes she was. He almost killed her. He stabbed her and left her, she nearly bled to death Cap" a tear rolled over his cheek.

"No El, is this serious . I need to know who it is. Who is it Elliot"

"I can't say that I promised her "

"El if she is in danger you should tell me who it is" Cragen pushed him

"I think that she will be her after lunch. You can asked her" Elliot said and walked to the door.

"I will asked her, Thank you El, I know Olivia very long, she would be ashamed to tell me what had happened. So I'm really thankful that you told me"

"It's for her on best. Oh and Cap don't tell her that I told you" He said and walked out of the office.

"What's up Stabler"Fin asked when he noticed that Elliot had red eyes.

"Oh nothing. I should go know" He walked out of the squatroom to the SUV car were Cassidy was waiting.

"That was a long talk" He said questioning in the hope that Elliot told him what he and the Captain talked about. Elliot didn't say anything, because if he did he would said thing he regret after it was out of his mouth. Not for the bastard but for Olivia. So he drove to the hospital and the whole drive was in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for the reviews <strong>

**I hope you like the story ... I wil update soon as possible. I'm sorry if it is not correct english. It is because I have to translate from dutch. **

**So If you liked the story ... Please leave a REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7 Will he know

"Hi Mom"Macylin hugged Olivia when she stept out of the taxi.

"Hi sweetheart, How are you today?"Olivia asked.

"I'm fine thanks, I think this day would be fun" Macylin looked at Olivia and pointed to her belly. "I think those two in there are very hungry isn't it"

"You right the two are hungry but I'm too. So should we first lunch somewhere?" Olivia said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Okay what do you like to eat because my favorit is chinese" Macylin said with a grim.

"That's my favorit too. I know a great restaurant it is not far from here. We can walk if you like it". Macylin nodded . On the way to the restaurant they talked about the twins, work, school, movies and other things.

* * *

><p>when they were finshed with lunch Olivia looked at Macylin thinking how she should say that her father isn't in prison. How i'm gonna tell her that, 'she gonne think that she can't trust me because I lied to her' Olivia thought. Macylin saw that Olivia was thinking about something.<p>

"What is it. There is something you would tell me isn't it? " Olivia was suprised how Macylin saw that.

"Yes there is something I would like to tell you but I don't know how I need to start" Olivia said nervous.

"It's okay, just start at the begining" Macylin laid her hand on Olivia's hand just to reassure her.

" You said that you would like to see where I work, but I think that's not a good idea" Olivia said while she looked at Macylin's hand on her hand.

"Why is that" Macylin knows there was something wrong.

"It's because... I told you... I told you that your father was locked up in prison" Olivia swallowed

"Yes you said that he was locked up for the rest of his life" Macylin repeated what Olivia told her before.

"He isn't I ... I lied to you yesterday" Olivia said while her eyes filled with tears. 'The them hormons always the same' she thought while her eyes filled with tears.

"Wait did I heared that you said he isn't locked up"Olivia nodded while Macylin continued " He just walk around when he almost killed us. You didn't press ..." Olivia cut her off. "No I didn't I couldn't " Macylin's eyes filled with tears while she looked at Olivia and saw that she had also tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't, because that's when it get real. but that isn't the reason why I think it is a bad idea to show you where I work" she said and wipped a tear from her face.

"So tell my why you think it's a bad idea because I can handel it" Macylin said with anger in her voice.

"Because he is my collegua and we work together... Not really together but I see him everyday" . Macylin stood up from her chair " Let's go"

"Where would you like to go to" Olivia already knew where she would like to go. Olivia stood up and paid the bill"

"To your work. I will kick him in his balls, and after that I kick him I would like to know from you why he isn't locked up in prison where he belongs" Macylin said angrly and grabbed Olivia's wrist.

"No we can't go there. he will be there" Olivia knows that whatever she said it wouldn't work, but she needed to try.

"Yes we can I'm not afraid of him , So let's go now" The walk out of the restaurant and took a taxi to Olivia's work.

* * *

><p>The walked into the squatroom. When the other detectives saw her and Macylin they froze. Fin was the one that walked over to Olivia.<p>

"Liv great to see you. How are you... wait you had a day off isn't it so why are you here" fin said while he was looking at the girl next to Olivia. "And who is this beautiful kid" he asked.

"Hi Fin, I'm fine. Um... Um this is Macylin" she said to Fin and turn to Macylin. "Macylin this is my collegua". Fin stook his hand out but Macylin didn't anything.

"Is it him who almost ki..."

"No he is a friend sweetheart" Olivia interrupted Macylin before she could say something stupid.

"Oh Okay. Hi I'm Macylin "and she shaked hands with Fin.

"Nice to meet you"Fin said friendly.

"So what brings you here Liv, looking for Elliot"

"No I'm just wanne show her where I work that's all" she smiled.

"No Mom, that isn't the truth. Okay maybe a little but we are here so I can kick the bastard in his balls" Macylin said. Before she knew it, it was out of her mouth. She saw that Olivia was now crying.

"I'm sorry Mom, I shouldn't said that'" Macylin laid a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "But you nees to tell them the truth".

Fin looked at both of the womens in front of him. 'Why didn't I noticed it right away, Liv has a daughter, how is that possible, and who would Macylin kick in his balls and why, Those questions went through Fin's mind.

"Liv I think that you need to tell me something" Cragen said while he walks back to his office.

"Macylin please stay with Fin. I will be right back" Olivia said and wipped the tears of her face. She walks into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Liv that girl is your girl isn't it" Cragen asked when she sat down in a chair. Olivia nodded.

"Liv Why didn't you said anything"Cragen was looking in her eyes and he saw the pain.

"What do you mean Cap. I told you when I was pregnant, I said to you that I gave her up for adoption. I told you everything, So I don't know what you mean" she asked with her big brown eyes.

"Yes you told me everything about that. But why didn't yoou said that the father of that little girl over there abused you and nearly killed you"

"How do you know that... Oh Stabler told you didn't he... I gonne kill him"

"Liv is it true , did he really abused you"

"I don't wanne talk about it Cap" She said while tears rolled down her cheek.

"Please tell me Liv, I know it is someone of the squatroom" He walked to her and sat next to her.

"You know who it is, did he also told you that" She asked suprised.

"No Liv he didn't told me that but I wanne know who it is " Cragen said friendly .

"I don't want you to know. It is to ashamed. He gave me black eyes, he hit me and kick me , I was more in the hospital than you know and he..."she swallowed.

"I know Liv he pushed you off the stairs when you where pregnant of her..."He laid his hand on her shoulder. " You don't have to be ashamed. Just tell me who it is"He pushed her.

"It's ... He ... If he founds out he will kill me" She cried.

"Who is it Liv. Is it Fin or Munch, or Cassidy"

"No it isn't Fin or Munch" She wipped tears of her face" It's Brian" she whispered so he could barely hear it.

"Brian Liv, did you said it was Brian" Olivia nodded and burried her head in her hands.

"It's okay Liv, It's okay. Why didn't you told me when I noticed the black eyes and all the bruisses you had back than"

"Cap I really don't wanne talk about it now"She said and stood up from the chair.

"Okay Liv we will talk about it later. So can you introduce me to the beautiful girl over there" He pointed to Macylin

"Yes but Cassidy isn't her" she said with a shake voice.

"No he isn't he is at the hospital with Elliot ... " Olivia cutt him off "With El, no if he... no, no... I hope he don't" She was thought out loud.

"What is it Liv, If you are scared that he would tell him... you don't have to be scared Elliot wouldn't say anything" Cragen said to reassure her.

"How you so sure , because he told you about it, and he had promised that he would say nothing to anybody" She said angry.

"I really pushed him, and he wouldn't said everything,but should we go I wanne see your beautifull girl" Olivia nodded and they both walked out of the office.

"Macylin this is Don Cragen"Oliva said while she walked to Macylin. "Hi I'm um I ..." "Grandpa" Olivia continued. Macylin looked at Olivia "This is your father" she asked.

Olivia looked at the Captain "Yes he is - sort of, but you can call him grandpa"Olivia smiled.

"Hi I'm Macylin" she reach out her hand. "Nice to meet you kid" He shaked hands with her. Macylin looked at olivia. "So can you tell me who it is so I can kick his balls"

"He isn't her I think he has a day off so..."

"Cap we have Information about..."Cassidy and Stabler walked into the squatroom"about the rape she said that he..." Cassidy stopped when he saw Olivia with a girl at her desk.

"is there something wrong Captain, do we have one more case" Cassidy asked with a gentel voice.

"No not at all. It's just a little girl who is looking ... " "I'm looking for my father so I can kick his balls in so badly that he would think twice before he ever hit a women again" Macylin said and looked over at Cassidy and Stabler. Olivia grabbed Macylin byher wrist. "No you can't do that sweety" Olivia said hoping she could bring Macylin on a other idea.

"No mom let me go you can't stop me. It's him. He almost killed us and hit you everytime you did something wrong in his eyes. He is the one who abused you for almost 5 year isn't Mom" Macylin looked at Olivia and saw tears that filled her eyes.

"Yes it is him but it was mine fault... should we just go please" she said ashamed.

"Wait, stop, you said Mom to detective Benson why" Cassidy asked without thinking it could be his girl.

"Because she is mine Mom, and you it her and almost killed us. So now I gonne kick you in your balls so you wouldn't hurt a women ever again, oh this is for everything you had done to her" Before he could say anything Macylin kick him in his balls and hit him in the face.

"You Bitch I should have killed you when I had the change" Cassiday said and walk to Olivia.

"And you, you are just a whore" He slapt her in her face. she slid to the ground, than he start to kick her in the ribs and on her belly. " Please Brian, please I would do everything just stop" Elliot grabbed Cassidy's wrist and cufft him. He walked out of the squatroom with Cassidy and put him in a cell. "You beter hope that she will be fine because if she isn't I kill you" Elliot said with a threatening voice.

"I hope she died and those two monsters in her too"

* * *

><p>In the squatroom everyone was shocked what they just saw. Macylin walked to Olivia.<p>

"Mom are you Okay... Mom, Mom, Mom, please say something. Olivia was unconscious.

"Call a bus someone... and tell them to hurry up because she loses blood" Fin screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it. <strong>

**Sorry if it is not correct English. It's because I had to translated it from dutch. If you have any thing you would like to tell about the story... Just review . **

**You can also find me on Instagram... bensson_fan **

**Don't forget the review :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Charges

" Mom can you hear me" Macylin asked when she saw that Olivia had opened her eyes. "Is it you Macylin" Olivia said weakly.

"Yes Mom it's me I think that I need to call a doctor of you" Macylin said and walk out of the room. Olivia didn't know why she was in a hospital bed, she looked at her belly and laid a hand on it.'What's wrong, why I'm here, is there something with the babies, or is there something wrong with me' these thoughts went through her head. She was taken out of her mind by the door that opened.

"Hello Mrs. Benson, How are you felling" Dr. Zambrano walked to the bed.

"Is there something with the babies, because your my gynecologist and if there was nothing wrong you wouldn't be here" Olivia's heart was pounding through her chest at this moment. She saw the eyes that Dr. Zambrano gave her.

"There is something with one of them, You need to be careful, when you do to much it's possible that you get premature labor"

"Okay Dr but what had happend to me because the last thing I know is that I had lunch with my daughter"

"You really don't know what happend" Macylin asked with a sadly smile on her face.

"No the last thing I know is that we had lunch" Olivia looked over at the two in front her, who were really suprised that she didn't know anything.

"Mrs Benson you were unconscious, someone had hit and kick you in you ribs and in your belly"Dr Zambrano looked at Macylin" I think I let the two of you alone and I will give the family in the waiting room explaining on what is going on" Macylin and Olivia Nodded. Before she walked out of the room she asked " Mrs. Benson should I call the father to come in here" Macylin looked at Olivia. Olivia gave her the ' Don't asked I will tell you later' look. " Yes that would be great if you can do that"Olivia said and Dr Zambrano walked to the waiting room.

"So what had happend, and don't tell me a lie, because I know that you can't lie . So what happend" Olivia sat up in her bed, she felt the bruises on her ribs and a pain shake went through her body. " How do you know that I can't lie " Macylin asked Olivia with a surprised voice. "I know it because I can't neither" Olivia said smiling.

"Okay You really wanne know what happend" Olivia nodded, Before Macylin continued the conversation she took a sip from her glass of water "You told me when we were finshed with lunch that he wasn't locked up in prison. So I stood up from my chair and grabbed your wrist and we got a taxi to your work. Then when we were there you said that he had a day off , but at that moment he walked into the squatroom, and I knew it rigth away that he was the bastard that abused you, so I kick him in his balls and ... Omg... It is al my fault" Olivia grabbed macylins hand and gently rubbed her thumb over the top of her hand.

"It's okay , but I don't understand how this could be your fault... " Macylin interrupted Olivia "It is my fault because after I kicked him he was really mad at me He said that he had to kill me when he had the change and that you were a whore and than he start to hit you in your face and you slid to the ground and he start kicking you over and over again... It is just my fault if we just go when you suggest it this would never happend, and I ..."

"No Macylin He kicked me and hit me , you didn't. It isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. It is what I did sixteen year ago. I don't want that you feel the guilt that I had when it was neither my fault. Please don't blame yourself" Olivia saw that Macylin had tears in her eyes. "It's okay sweety, I'm okay and the babies are okay to" she leaned forward and gave Macylin(who sat now on the bed next to Olivia) A hug. They held each other for a few minutes, after they heared a nock on the door the let each other go and stared to the door.

"Is everything okay here" said Elliot with a gently voice.

"Yes El, everything is fine. Come in" She said and nodded to Macylin who saw that there was a sparkle in eyes. "Um I go and bring you some food because you need to eat Mom" Macylin said with a smile on her face and walked out of the room.

"How are you doing Liv, He had kick you really hard" Elliot said when he sat down in a chair besides her bed.

"I don't know El, I'm scared El, There is something wrong with one of the babies and I don't know if I can handel it .."

"Liv It's okay to be scared, but he can't hurt you anymore. He in a cell and Alex will prosecute him" Elliot took Olivia's hand that was shivering.

"No El, I don't wanne press charges against him. The next time he will see me he would kill me if I press charges , I don't want it" She said know with a shivering voice.

"Liv you can't do that to yourself. Yes the next time he will kill you so don't let there be a next time. He belong in prison and you know that" He looked at her in her big brown eyes who were now wet from the tears. "If you don't wanne do it for yourself do it for your three daughters Liv, they deserve a mother and a life without violence"

Olivia was now crying. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. "It's okay Liv, I know you would make the best choices for your children, Just take the stap and press charges against him"

Olivia was still sobbing "Okay El, I will press charges against him but please would you be there for me and my girls. I can't do this alone"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Sorry if it is not correct English. It's because I had to translated it from dutch. If you have anything you would like to tell about the story... Just review .**

**You can also find me on Instagram... bensson_fan**

**Don't forget the review :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Again

**Thanks to you guys / I love the Reviews. It is a long time ago since the last chapter. I hope you like the story and give me reviews. **

**I hope also that the you guys understand that I need to translate the text from Dutch to English, I'm really sorry if it isn't correct English. **

**You can follow me on instagram... bensson_fan**

** and you can follow me on twitter... macyku**

**If you have some ideas for the story send them to me and I will work with it. **

**Some Reviews I had.**

Update soon! That badtard needs to be put away and I wanna read it!**LawNOrderSVUFreakk**

Great story. Can't wait to read more. **Phillipa1998**

Please please update soon and I can't believe its Brian!:)** Kazjaz13**

**Thank you guys ... the chapter will be al little short but worth it. So here is it. **

* * *

><p>Olivia Looked at the discharge papers. She signed the papers and walked back to the hospital room. There was Elliot standing with her stuff.<p>

"Can we go now"Elliot asked and walked to her. "Yes please, after 4 days I really need good food" Olivia chuckled.

"Okay lets go than. If we first go to my house so we can put you stuff there. Than we can go to a restaurant or order something, if you like"

"Why need we got to go to your place" she asked seriously. "I think you know why Liv, you will stay at my place till the bastard is behind bars" Elliot say and walked to the elevator.

"Okay El, can we just order some pizza. I'm very tired" Olivia let out a sigh. Elliot nodded and they walked to the car.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Elliot's house. He parked the car in the driveway and walked over to Olivia to help her out of the car, she was now 28 weeks pregnant and had a bigger belly than someone would have , of course she has twins in her swollen belly. They walked to the door, but before Elliot could open the door it slept open and Macylin was standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Finely mom you are out of that hospital. I have wait for you" Macylin wrapped her arms around Olivia and hugged her.

"You have wait for me? What do you mean hunn, Wait for me? " Olivia asked her with a suprised look on her face.

"Mom you know, I mean I stayed with El, the past 4 days. So I could be here when you came home. I also helped him with the laundry and that kind of things"

"Macylin" Olivia spook loudly " you didn't goto school or your work?'' Olivia turn to Elliot, he was standing next to Macylin "You let her stay here and didn't say anything to me..." she asked angrily. Macylin looked at Olivia and nodded.

"Liv, I would have told you but I forget, because everything with Brian you know..." Elliot was now looking at Olivia as well.

Macylin and Elliot saw both that there was something wrong with her. She looked pale and had bloodly red eyes. " Mom are you okay "Macylin asked worrily.

"Yes I'm fine but angry and you two ar...Auwhh" Olivia grabbed her belly with both of her hands, there was a very sharp pain in her belly. Olivia slid into the ground and cried. The pain was so heavy, that she could hardly breath.

"Mom what's wrong, do I need to call 911" Macylin walked as fast as she could to the Phone.

"No Macylin, I'm fine really. It was just a cr... Auwh auwhhhh" Olivia rolled over the ground , of course she was lying but she didn't want to go to the hospital again.

"No Liv, your not fine at all. You need to go to the hospital. You can choose or Macylin calls 911 or I bring you ... Now" Olivia looked at Elliot. " Please El, bring me" she said.

"Okay Liv, I will carry you to the car" Elliot grabbed the stuff he needed and hand it to Macylin. " If you hold this , So I can carry your mother to the car" Macylin nodded. Elliot took Olivia in his arms and carried her to the back seat of the car. They drove as fast as it was possible to the E.R. . When they where at the hospital Elliot parked his car so close by the door so he could carry Olivia into the hospital. When they where in a nurse came to the three of them, Olivia was still in Elliots arms. She had pain everywhere and she had hardly breaths. It was so heavy that she couldn't speak.

"Sir what is wrong" the nurse asked while she grabbed a bed for Olivia. " She was angry and then the pain in her belly started. She slid into the floor and the hardly breaths begon" Elliot laid Olivia on the bed. Macylin stood next to Elliot with tears in her eyes. "She is also 28 weeks pregnant of twins"

"Okay Sir, we will do anything to make her and the babies better. Please wait here and if we find something or what is going on here we will tell you immediately" the nurse said. They took Olivia into the examination room.

"Please let her be Okay"Macylin said and tears run down her cheek. "Please let her be okay and let the babies be okay to" she leaned against the wall and pushed her head in her hands. "El, I can't loose her again, I just met her, I can't loose her" Elliot walked to Macylin and put her in his strong arms and hugged her.

"I hope she is okay, she needs to be. Macylin your mom is the strongest women I know. She will fight for the twins life"

"I know she is but ..." Macylin couldn't speak anymore because of the tears. They stood there for a hour .

"Family of Olivia Benson"


End file.
